


《兄弟》

by GabrielleKad7



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleKad7/pseuds/GabrielleKad7
Summary: Penny再婚，为Arthur带来了一个新弟弟。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 1





	《兄弟》

第一次见到杰克时，他躲在满脸胡茬，醉醺醺的男人身后，用试探的眼神打量着佩妮和亚瑟。他的一头金发油腻腻的，上面沾着几个泥点子，苍白的脸上挂着两道丑陋的疤痕。男人一把将杰克从自己身后拽出来，粗暴地推到亚瑟和佩妮面前，男孩低着头，不知所措地抓了抓自己破旧的短裤，穿着脏兮兮帆布鞋的脚不安的点着地。

“他们是谁？”亚瑟目不转睛地盯着眼前焦虑的15岁男孩，指着那个还没醒酒的男人问佩妮。这位母亲只是耸耸肩，上前拉过杰克的手，将它放在亚瑟宽大温暖的手掌中，走到男人身边，向他介绍：“这是我的儿子亚瑟。happy，这是道森，你的新父亲，那个可爱的男孩叫杰克，你应该管他叫弟弟。”

亚瑟挑了挑眉毛，自嘲地轻哼一声，看着佩妮对道森露出迷恋的微笑，他免不了想起自己之前的几位“父亲”：他们同样的不修边幅，每天喝得酩酊大醉，在外工作一天后将所有的怨气都发泄在妻子和孩子身上，亚瑟每次回忆到这里，头就会不由自主地痛起来。但他无法阻止佩妮做出这种飞蛾扑火的事情，他们需要钱，需要有人能够养活他们母子。

佩妮晚上有时会在梦里呼喊托马斯·韦恩的名字，亚瑟不知道托马斯在梦中如何抚摸她枯瘦的身体，让她沟壑纵横的眉眼难得的舒展开来，但他知道当佩妮的梦呓将枕边的男人们吵醒后，他们是如何对待她的。

辱骂，尖叫，爆发在一个又一个寂静的长夜，刺痛着年幼的亚瑟敏感脆弱的神经。但他早已习惯这种生活，佩妮每次所谓的婚姻，不过是做个长时间供人玩弄的娼妓，那些男人从来不曾给过她什么承诺，只在每次爆发出低吼后留给她一整夜的时间掉眼泪。

面对道森，亚瑟什么也不想说，他想直接转过身回房间，思索着明天的工作该怎么完成，却被那只小小的手牵住了步伐。

“我要跟着你。”杰克说。他澄澈的眼睛如一潭平静却深不见底的湖水，正在变声的嗓音有些沙哑，像是被魔笛奏出的音符蛊惑，亚瑟情不自禁的看向这个男孩。  
尽管才15岁，杰克已经和亚瑟差不多高了，疤痕连着他的嘴角，组成了一个难看的笑脸。察觉到亚瑟在观察他，杰克不自然的躲闪着他的眼神。“怎么，你不想让我和你待在一起吗？”他小声问，用手挠挠脏乱的头发。

“没有……那一起走吧。”亚瑟回答。他透过杰克，看到了一只躲在冰原深处，舔舐着伤口的小狼，美丽而疏离，纯粹而危险。杰克点点头，瞄了一眼已经开始掺着酒气亲吻的佩妮和道森，厌恶地垂下双眸，闷声跟着亚瑟回到了他的房间。

这是一间打扫的非常整洁的单人间，虽然空间狭窄的让人喘不过气，但意外的很有人情味。桌子正中间放着几个笔记本，上面有写写画画的痕迹，桌角上摆着亚瑟7岁时和佩妮拍的照片，两个人抱在一起，格外温馨，相框上用红色的彩笔画着几颗心，写着“happy and mom”。杰克沉默的低头看着自己的脚，地板被他踩出几个脚印，在这个房间中显得格外突兀。

“不用担心，我会擦干净。”亚瑟见杰克的小脸拧在一起，别扭地看着地上的脚印，怕他拘谨，想让他放松一些。“家里没有其他的地方可以住，恐怕以后得是我们两个挤在一起了。”亚瑟坐在小床上，拍拍床边，示意杰克坐过来。

杰克乖乖过去，坐在亚瑟旁边，床铺软软的，散发着好闻的气味，像是薰衣草，又像是柠檬，闻起来甜甜的，亚瑟的衣服好像也是这种味道，杰克吸吸鼻子，想要确认。亚瑟被他的动作逗笑了，很意外地，他还挺喜欢这个小孩子，他身上带着与年龄不相符的沉稳与冷静，明明比他小了6岁，却让亚瑟很有安全感。

“我从来没和别人在一张床上睡过觉。”杰克听着亚瑟的笑声，也不再那么紧张。他过去和父亲住在一起，道森经常带女人回家，他从来不陪杰克，却能在周六花一整天的时间和妓女在屋里厮混，每次杰克想进房间拿个什么东西，都会被赤身裸体的道森吼出去，杰克只能自己一个人蜷缩在客厅的小角落里，看着全是雪花的电视。

现在情况有些不同，杰克想，亚瑟让他很舒服。一听到亚瑟说话，或是听到他的笑声，他就像是包裹在温暖的牛奶当中，甜腻腻的，如果可以让他选择一种死法，他想要沉浸在这片牛奶汇成的海洋中，直到自己失去呼吸。

亚瑟察觉到杰克的眼神失了焦，他的注意力好像不是很集中，短短几句谈话都很容易让他走神，但他没有打扰年轻人的幻想，索性一下瘫倒在床上，拉过杰克，让他靠着自己的肩膀。杰克痴迷着嗅着亚瑟头发的气味——洗发水当中混着烟草味，却不似自己的父亲那般浓重刺鼻。杰克想要把这个味道永远留在自己的肺里。

“你以后，就会是我的哥哥了?”杰克轻声在亚瑟耳边问，亚瑟愣了一下，看着杰克期待的眼神，终于还是点了点头。

杰克的内心爆发了一场盛大的烟花，他的大脑装满了闪烁的星星，一颗一颗在他金色的发间跳来跳去，散落成一束束明媚绚烂的光。他抱住亚瑟，像是溺水的人抓住救命的稻草，贪婪的呼吸着亚瑟周围的空气。人们常说的依赖，应该就诞生于亚瑟点头的那一刹那，杰克在那一刻决定，他的心里永远都会有一块像这张小床一样柔软的地方留给亚瑟，他们会像现在一样安静地躺着，互相拥抱，听着隔壁传来的喘息声，度过一个悠闲、安全的下午。

自从杰克和亚瑟在一个房间睡觉后，亚瑟经常在半夜听到杰克急促的喘息声。有时他会在睡梦中不自觉地靠着亚瑟，抱紧亚瑟的胳膊，下身轻轻摩擦着他的腿。

亚瑟对此并不觉得奇怪，甚至为杰克感到高兴。他认为这是每个青春期的男孩子都会有的表现，说明杰克在健健康康长大，亚瑟非常欣慰。他真的非常在乎这个弟弟，尽管他们并没有血缘关系，但是想到杰克和自己相似的童年，他总会很心疼这个看起来很冷漠的孩子，他不想自己的悲剧在杰克身上重演。所以他努力赚钱，好让杰克去学校学习，和更多的同龄人接触，亚瑟填充着杰克内心的阴影，好像他自己的痛苦也都被治愈了。

两个人的关系变得越来越好，杰克习惯性地黏在亚瑟身边。他有时会偷偷逃出学校，在角落里看亚瑟表演，一看就是一天，亚瑟的每一个步伐都牵动着他的心，那张油彩画成的小丑脸无数次的出现在他梦里，他被深深吸引，无法挪开视线。

杰克觉得日子这么过下去，说不定自己真的能变得快乐又幸福，直到有一天，亚瑟带了个女人回家。

“她是苏菲，我的女朋友。”亚瑟笑眯眯的介绍，这个表情可不是能经常看到的。接着他和杰克简单说明了一下自己和苏菲是怎么认识的，杰克一点也没听进去，他看着亚瑟脸上幸福的表情，逐渐失了神。他想起来，好像是有一个女人每天和他一样去看亚瑟，只不过他只能在暗处，而她能站在亚瑟面前为他鼓掌。

一双柔软的手拍了拍杰克的肩膀。苏菲露出洁白的牙齿友善地对他微笑：“你是亚瑟的弟弟！我经常听他提起你，你真是个很可爱的孩子。”杰克厌恶地看着她毫不设防的样子，心里觉得又别扭又酸涩。他很讨厌孩子这个称呼，不过几岁的差距，他就和亚瑟隔开了好像一个银河系的距离。

亚瑟看到杰克不太自然的表情，感觉到他好像不太高兴，便将苏菲拉过来：“好了，我就知道你一定会喜欢杰克的。”

看着两人握在一起的手，杰克嘲讽地笑笑：“这么喜欢我，干脆和我在一起算了，你还没试过和我这样的孩子搞在一块是什么感觉吧？”

苏菲语塞，场面变得有些尴尬。亚瑟对杰克的态度感到有一些恼火，他看着杰克桀骜不驯的脸，漂亮的金发此时格外的刺眼。他压下愤怒，安慰着不知所措的苏菲，送她出门，告诉她自己会处理这件事，然后回到了房间。

杰克坐在床上，有点沮丧地低着头，他的样子像一只把玩具弄丢的小狗，这样的杰克还是让亚瑟心软了。他坐到杰克身边，像是他们第一次相见时那样。他试着去理解杰克的内心：可能杰克觉得苏菲会分走自己对他的爱，只是一时激动，才会说出那样的话。杰克从小没有得到过父母的关心与呵护，自己也许是对他最好的人了，面对忽然出现的苏菲，他的反应也不是不能解释。  
亚瑟叹了一口气，心里竟然生出一丝愧疚。他摸了摸杰克的头，将语气变得更加柔软：“好了，你放心吧，我还是会很爱你。我向你保证我们的生活不会发生任何改变。”

杰克拍掉了亚瑟的手，露出了他一贯的冷漠眼神看着亚瑟。

“Bitch”杰克对他说。然后便跑出了房间。

亚瑟的心倏地被刺痛了一下，他望向门口，回不过神来。

从那以后，除了每天睡觉，亚瑟再也没有见到过杰克，杰克也从来不与他说一句话。两个人的关系降到了冰点，亚瑟的心很烦躁。与此同时，他还要安慰最近莫名其妙变得担惊受怕的苏菲。

“亲爱的，我总觉得最近有人在跟踪我。”  
“会不会是你的错觉？你工作太累了。”  
苏菲皱紧眉头。“你说……会不会是你弟弟，我好像在街上看到过他几次。”  
“不会是他！”亚瑟听见苏菲在怀疑杰克，神经变得非常敏感。  
苏菲看见他斩钉截铁的样子，不是很开心，语气也稍微强硬了些：“为什么不可能，你不觉得杰克真的和别的孩子不太一样吗？”  
亚瑟闭上眼睛，尽量保证自己心平气和，可声音还是变得颤抖。“他很正常。苏菲，你否定了他，就相当于否定了我。”  
苏菲没有再说话，两人不欢而散。

亚瑟走回家，开门的时候，他的耳边还响着苏菲的那句“不正常”，他确实很爱苏菲，感谢她给他阴暗的生活带来了阳光，和她在一起的时候，亚瑟总是能忘却那些不愉快。可这不能成为她这样批判杰克的理由。没有人能够说杰克不正常，亚瑟自己也不能。

刚一进门，亚瑟便听到一阵奇怪的声音，他想肯定又是佩妮和道森在乱搞了，便不屑地笑笑，走进了他和杰克的房间。然后他就被眼前的景象震惊地说不出话。

杰克正和一个男人上床。男人的长发被黏湿的汗水贴在脸上，他的脸上泛着红晕，嘴里说着不堪入耳的话，而这让杰克更加兴奋。杰克看着推门而入的亚瑟，只停了一下，便看着亚瑟的脸又开始了更激烈的运动。

亚瑟听见那些肮脏的叫喊声，就知道这个男人是做什么的了。愤怒，羞辱，难过，一瞬间涌入他的脑海，他甚至不知道用什么样的表情才合适。而杰克就那样看着他，丝毫没有停下来的意思，亚瑟的脸色越苍白，他笑的就越开心，最后在一阵刺耳的呻吟声中，终于结束了这一切。

男人懒散的躺在床上，枕着亚瑟的枕头。亚瑟好像失去了声音，他眼睁睁地看着杰克和一个看上去三十多岁的男妓上了床，在家里，在他和杰克的房间里，在他们一起睡觉的床上。他说不出话，想等着杰克主动解释给他听。

杰克厌恶地看了看身边的男人，毫不客气的让他赶紧滚出去，没有一点留恋。男人撇了撇嘴，熟练地穿上衣服，还走到亚瑟身边，似乎是不经意地说了句：“真羡慕你，他真的很厉害的。”

亚瑟终于控制不住自己的情绪，他冲到赤身裸体的杰克面前，扇了他一个巴掌。杰克的嘴角渗出血来。

“你为什么要这样做？”亚瑟大声质问他。“你怎么能把那样的人带回家里做这种事？”

杰克面无表情地承受着亚瑟的愤怒，他擦去嘴角的血迹，回答他：“原来你在意的是这个，那我下次不会把他们带回来了。”

看着眼神中没有一丝悔过的杰克，亚瑟觉得自己已经和他无话可说了，他轻轻捧着杰克的脸，也不再与他争辩，只是看着他的眼睛：“如果你觉得开心，那就继续吧，我会去苏菲家住，也让你方便一些。”

说罢，他头也不回的走了。

杰克看着他的背影消失在熟悉的房间，眼里的光彻底熄灭了，他拿出亚瑟常抽的烟，想点一支再感受一下亚瑟的味道，但是却怎么也点不燃了。

他将烟丢掉，穿好衣服。“事情不会就这样下去的。”他对自己说，从口袋里掏出了一张纸条，上面写着苏菲家的地址。

亚瑟的烟抽的越来越频繁。他现在借住在苏菲家里，一想到杰克的表现，他就很头疼。

他做了一个梦，梦见那天下午和杰克纠缠在一起的人是自己，他丢失了自我，在杰克压抑的低吼声中放肆的笑着，棕色的长发，扭动的腰肢，和那些他曾羞于启齿的脏话，交织在一起，形成了他复杂的感情和残缺的人格。杰克在羞辱那个男妓的时候，也是在羞辱他，这种古怪尖锐的方式撩拨着亚瑟的神经，心痛的同时，他也生出一丝快感。

亚瑟不敢细想，他去浴室洗了把脸，想让自己清醒一点。晚上，和苏菲做爱的时候，他感受着苏菲的抚摸，但是内心的一个角落却总也无法被填满，那一处就这样空落落的，等着有什么人把答案写上，等着有人告诉他，如何成为一个真正完整的人。

凌晨三点钟左右，亚瑟被苏菲的尖叫声惊醒。浴室传来女人凄厉痛苦的惨叫，撕心裂肺，持续了不到两分钟，声音彻底停止了，亚瑟只听到有人喘着粗气。

他小心翼翼地走到浴室门口，杰克正发泄似的一刀一刀戳着苏菲睁着大眼睛的身体。血流了一地，杰克的脸上还带着温热的液体，他的眼睛里布满了红血丝，亚瑟猜测他已经很久没睡好过觉了。

“你这是在做什么？”亚瑟有些发抖，他不确定杰克还能做出什么事来。杰克停下了手里的动作，抬起头看着他。他的眼神没有一丝波澜，显得又从容又绝望，这幅样子让亚瑟心里很不好受。

“你没看到吗？我把我们之间的麻烦解决掉了。”杰克站起来，他的个子长得非常快，亚瑟不得不仰视他。

“我不明白，我对你难道还不够好吗？你为什么要做这些事，毁掉我们的关系，毁掉我的生活，苏菲又做错了什么？”亚瑟哽咽着，他看着苏菲冰冷的尸体，她被杰克毫无尊重的脱光，丢在地上，浸泡在血泊之中，那双一个小时前还充满着快乐与希望的眼睛此时只剩下惊恐。她再也不会呼吸了。

杰克厌恶地盯着亚瑟带着害怕与愧疚的脸。“你对我好，是因为你要离开我了，你要和这个婊子永远在一起，你们在屋子里厮混，像是我爸和那些妓女一样。”他靠近亚瑟，在他耳边挤出几个字：“因为你也是个婊子，你们都是。”

亚瑟刚想辩解些什么，他想告诉杰克事情不是这样的，但是嘴唇却被杰克堵住了。他充满侵略性的吻肆虐着亚瑟的口腔，让他不能呼吸。亚瑟挣扎着，用力将杰克推开，不可思议地看着他，杰克始终还是个最近才刚满16岁的孩子，力气没有亚瑟大，他被推得踉跄了几步，不甘地低下头。

他转过身，拔出插在苏菲身上的刀，贴在自己的脖子上，用倔强的语气威胁道：“和我做，不然我们一起死在这里。”

锋利的刀尖划开他薄薄的皮肤，只要稍一用力，动脉就会被彻底割开，血液会溅到亚瑟震惊的脸上。杰克自嘲地笑了，他知道杀了苏菲之后，就再也不能回头了，如果他不能得到亚瑟，那么两句尸体也足以毁掉亚瑟的下半生了。

亚瑟叹了一口气，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他根本无法相信自己心目当中那个天使一样的小男孩现在杀了他的女朋友，用这种方式逼迫他和他做爱。但是面对失去杰克的可能性，他还是害怕了，即使杰克杀掉了苏菲，即使他做出了那么多伤害他的事情，可是一想到杰克彻底离开他，他就是舍不得。杰克说的对，他是个婊子。

拨开了杰克冰冷的刀，亚瑟轻轻地吻了上去。而杰克也毫不犹豫的抱住他，开始了新一轮的掠夺。他像是一匹得偿所愿的饿狼，巧妙地避开了所有的陷阱，得意地咬住了猎人脆弱的脖颈。

亚瑟趴在地上，眼前是苏菲的脸，身后传来一阵一阵的快感。他的精神变得十分恍惚，苏菲的嘴里好像有一只只白色的蜘蛛爬出来，它们爬进她恐惧的眼睛，爬进她赤裸的胸膛，爬进她圣洁的两腿之间。像爆炸的烟花，散落在房间的各个角落，亚瑟的身体也有蜘蛛爬行的痕迹。杰克抚摸过他身体的哪处，蜘蛛就虎视眈眈地盯着那里，它们吐出粘稠的丝，将亚瑟整个包裹住。

身后的抽插均匀而热烈，亚瑟想起那个梦，这明明就是他曾设想过的情节，是他内心深处憧憬的时刻。自从他第一眼看到杰克，他就渴望被他占有。 他内心无比的清楚杰克每一次的自慰都是对着他的脸，清楚那个男妓的形象就是他自己，清楚他对杰克的每一次关爱，都是为了将他捆绑在自己身边。他明明看到了角落里杰克对他充满欲望的眼神，也知道每天当时尾随苏菲的就是人就是他。

可是他不敢承认，他拼命地为杰克异常的行为辩护，因为他自己离不开这种病态的依赖。他才是需要杰克的那个人，是那个杀死苏菲，逼迫杰克做爱的人。

于是，亚瑟释然地笑了，他像在梦中一样，笑的快乐，笑的洒脱，即使他的眼泪已经顺着脸颊滑了下来。亚瑟的变化让杰克的内心充斥着喜悦，当他察觉亚瑟的泪水时，便加快了抽插的速度，随后像给那个男妓一样，也给了亚瑟梦寐以求的高潮。

杰克躺在亚瑟身边，血液已经干涸，发出腥臭的气息，像他们的关系。看着亚瑟兴奋的脸，杰克的情绪逐渐冷静，他望向天花板，紧紧握着亚瑟的手。

这一切迷幻又真实，亚瑟终于还是属于他了，即使他的泪水还在止不住的流，即使他的笑声听起来那么无力。但是他还是属于他了。

他们解脱地抱在一起，可能他们会一起处理掉苏菲的尸体然后出门继续做他们的兄弟，可能他们会被闯进来的邻居看到，然后被抓到阿卡姆，做一对疯子情人。

可是唯一能够确定的是，他们再也分不开了，就算是死亡，也不能将他们的联系剪断。

也许这就是兄弟吧。亚瑟想。

**Author's Note:**

> 看到就是有缘😶


End file.
